fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Celtic guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sora Haruka page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Hey welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon.Zicoihno 19:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Ask me if you need any helpZicoihno 21:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Celtic guardian Yo I put the photo in the right place Celtic guardian also can I call you Celtic.Dmala13 Reply Yeah thanks I really didn't know how to work it Zanroga Sure, go ahead, I don't mind. And I see you are doing characters for Quatro Cerberus, that's cool. So, are you planning to make a story?User:Ash9876 thanks I thought I didn't see many Quatro Cerberus characters around so I made my own. Yeah I'm going to make a story, you can help if you want.Celtic guardian 12:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Olympic Code Always remember to sign your posts. Also so which character(s) do you want to edit?Zicoihno 22:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You can do some 'ability editing on Dionysus, illusions and what not. You have to ask Ash about Hera, since he made her. Also Hades is kind of off limits sorry.Zicoihno 16:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) You can add that on to his abilities, but his main magic will stay Illusions. Also do you want to edit Athena?Zicoihno 17:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Did I have anything in mind for Athena? Well she uses those enchanted weapons in her profile picture. You can give her other powers as well.Zicoihno 17:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) No you did a good job, the length is fine. Zicoihno 18:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ayaka Etsuko Yeah, if you want to, I don't mind. I was planning on adding something. But it's okay if you do.User:Ash9876 I don't really mind what magic you add, as I'm not going to really use her that much anyways. And were you the one who asked me if you could edit her, or was it someone else.User:Ash9876 Okay, that's fine. So basically, I'm guessing it cuts the opponent from a distance.User:Ash9876 Yeah it's a holder magic that uses her knife to cut it in several ways like by spinning her knife to create sharp energy discs. I'm sorry for being a pest but is there any other characters you want me to edit Celtic guardian 22:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Aeon Spirits Sure, just remember that they are comparable to Lost Magic in rarity so getting the key shouldn't be a simple task, and that they are meant to have more character to them than just any old summoned spirit (they are meant to have the abiliity to cancel contract if inclined to). Their magic/abilities are sort of pre-set but you can still tweak them to some extent.HonBoBao 05:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can use both the sheep and snake if you really want, but unless they are gonna be BFFs or the Mage has an absurd amount of magical energy, they normally wouldn't be willing to contract themselves to the same person. HonBoBao 23:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You can put whatever names you want really, its just that since its based on the Chinese Zodiac, most of the ones already made just use the chinese name of the animal. The names are supposed to be their own to choose really. HonBoBao 23:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Just saw your page on Yang, just wanted to note that if the partner you mentioned is supposed to be the snake, then you may want to find an alternate spelling or something or else "She" is gonna be a confusing name for people to read, maybe something like Seh or Sheh may work better. it's just a suggestion though.HonBoBao 23:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Kiishim Well man....why don't you do it? I really doesn't mind about it. User:Darkness2020 Infobox Picture Alright, I knew you would ask this but anyways. Step 1. Get the image you want and place it into the wikia, by adding photo. Make sure you name it so it describes the character or technique, such as Morikawa. Step 2. Make sure you know what format it is, such as jpg, or png. Step 3. Create a BLANK page, and go on templates and click infobox. Step 4. Type in the title for the infobox, then, when it's time for the picture, you type in something such as. File:Whatever picture's name is.jpg or png.(Depending on the format Step 5. Change the pixel size to 300 if you want. Step 6. It should turn out like this And that's how to do it.User:Ash9876 Guarding Ten Tails So which Kiishim character are you using for my Guarding Ten tails organisation(oh and no girls, sorry, only one girl in the organisation who I've created). So reply on my talk page. Oh, and all the stuff is off my talk page due to it being clumped up for unknown reasons.Ash9876 Okay, so Akio and Ken are members, okay. But what is gift pan Hijutsu, can you explain?Ash9876 Sub-divisions Are you gonna use it in your story or something? I would rather you not, since it's only gonna be 12 people and a few nameless henchmen. Sorry but no. Also have you thought about making a wizard saint level character?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 17:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Always sign your posts. Also you should think about it. As long as the character is sensible, has good abilities and skills; the article has good grammar and what not- you're good. Trying to make it fair with 1 saint to 1 user. Also question: Any suggestions on things pertaining to the site?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 17:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Again always sign your posts. No you're not getting annoying. If you want to edit Hermes, you can do some. But please stay away from his time-space magic- I will handle that. Also why not pick up on your roleplay and create new concepts for it. This is a fanon, get creative.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 17:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) By new concepts I mean: new types of magic, new organizations, new species, new groups,etc.Like how I made the Fiore Royal Military and Olympic Code(other stuff too). Or how Darkness made the Kiishims. These things were to supplement our storyline, but also the wiki. I still need to make a cool new type of magic.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 18:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cyclons Interesting. So what do you have in mind for them?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) They don't need a signature magic, don't stress yourself on that. Rather give an outline of what they are. Normal traits of cyclons and their general appearance. Also say where most of them live and how interact with the rest of the world. If they have any special physical powers, then list them. Also giving a short history of them may help.. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a Cyclon character? User:Darkness2020 So you decided to make them have 1000 year lifespans....Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 15:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dark Mage Edit Ok, if you want to, just make sure you don't overdo it, cause I will use it.Ash9876 Hey Take a look at the community portal page . Your opinion would be greatly appreciated:).Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude please do follow link I posted above.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tell me if you need any help with Infobox templates.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 04:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) pics Where did u get the pics for libra, hydra and all the elemental keys? [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 14:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) just wanted to know. i watch many anime but i have never seen those pics. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 17:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah would love to! but i do not really know much of those teams. but yeah if you can tell me something about them, i can help u a lot. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 17:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) OK i'm in. one more thing - kinana doesn't use magic so how can we include her except that she is learning some magic. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 03:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It can be said she can transform into the form of cuberos and she can use poison magic or some other one. But she can't user magic in her human form. (just tentative). Also i have many characters in my mind for the titan nose guild. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 14:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) umm... magic like plant magic. not exactly the canon one.The user can transform any of his body parts into plant like vines and also control plants/trees. And its also a lost magic (tentative). how about it. its really tough to make magics without gtting the idea from the canon ones. i got the idea partly from plant magic and from another anime called kekkaishi. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 04:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Templates And i have created a template for the chapters that anyone writes. check it out [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 04:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) cool! And now that we have almost everything done i guess we should go with the stories. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 18:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure.[[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 04:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Done, you can change the name if ya do not like it. I have also created another character see here [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 09:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox WHen you're making characters, try to use the new improved infoboxes. It looks better and can give more info. If you need help with it, just ask man. Anyway good luck with your new stories and stuff, looks to be good.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) New character for you people Hey Celtic, I've asked Natsu about this already, and he has said yes, but do you mind if I create a character for you guys, that you can use in your storyline? She is of Titan Nose.Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 21:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC)